Evil Chicken
|text1= NPC |item2= 4125 6230 8250 |slaylvl = 1 |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |immune to poison = No |attack style = Magic |attack speed = 6 |max hit = 650 |weakness = None |always drops = Bones, Raw chicken, Feathers, Evil chicken's egg |examine = A fowl beast. |attack = 60 |defence = 60 |magic = 60 |ranged = 60 |immune to stun = No |turael = Yes |slayercat= Birds}} |text2= In combat}} The Evil Chicken is an insane, cannibalistic, and evil Rooster. He is a former random event, and can still be encountered at random intervals in almost any location where chickens are found. When he appears, he encourages the chickens to revolt against their human captors. After a few minutes he teleports to a different area. When players attempt to talk to him, he will shout "Begone from me" and repel the player with a magical blast which deals 1 life point of damage. He plays a role in the Recipe for Disaster quest, being fought in his lair in order to obtain an Evil chicken egg. He also played a role in the 2012 Easter Event, and his Recipe for Disaster incarnation can be fought as a boss in the Dominion Tower. Personality The Evil Chicken is a megalomaniac and filled with a deep seated hatred for his fellow chickens and especially humans, his former captors. He also appears to be insane, given the many contradicting motivations he claims to have. In one case, he claims that the primary motivation for becoming evil and powerful was his hatred of chicken feed. He instead prefers roasted chicken, which he claims keeps his feathers shiny and clean. Later, he claims that his motivation for becoming evil was to avenge all the chickens killed by adventurers, despite apparently killing and eating them himself. History Origins The Evil Chicken's origins are unclear, although it is known that he is 36 years old, meaning he was born in either year 133 or 134 of the Fifth AgeStated on his Top Trumps card.. One theory as to his origin, presented in the Book on chickens, states that the Evil Chicken started out as a chicken of above-average intelligence. He became aware that he and his brethren were prisoners of the humans and then organised the chickens and rebelled against their captors, however all the chickens were slaughtered with ease. The chicken blamed his kin on the coup's failure and swore revenge on all chickens and humans. A differing account was presented by a chicken in the Postbag from the Hedge, who described the Evil Chicken as tormented and isolated in his pen and desperate to escape. He trained himself using logs as dummies and one day He hopped over the gate to freedom. Another theory, also from the Book on chickens, says that he was created in the Second Age by a mage who was attempting to summon a demon and bind it to his will. The mage's spell failed and instead of a demon, he summoned a chicken. The mage grew angry at his failure and banished the chicken to the Abyss. The chicken managed to survive and grew in power. Years later, the same mage attempted to summon another creature, but instead the chicken appeared again. The legend does not say what happened to the mage, but it strongly implied that the Evil Chicken killed him out of revenge. As the Evil Chicken is only 36 years old, this is likely just a legend. .]]The Evil Chicken's various letters in Postbag from the Hedge seem to support that he was an ordinary chicken that grew tired of his captivity and escaped. He never mentions a failed rebellion, though as previously stated he often encourages chickens to rebel. He appears to have been born with no powers besides his intelligence, since he had to learn magic in evening classes. Recipe for Disaster During the Freeing Sir Amik Varze section of Recipe for Disaster, the adventurer heads to the Evil Chicken's Lair in search of one of the Evil Chicken's eggs, necessary to make a crème brûlée supreme, the dish which will liberate the White knight Sir Amik Varze from the effects of the evil Culinaromancer's spell. After heading through Zanaris, the adventurer enters the Evil Chicken's lair through a small chicken shrine by making an offering of Raw Chicken to him, and inside, after passing some Black dragons that the chicken had enlisted to protect him, they encounter the Evil Chicken nesting in his lair. A fight between the two quickly ensues, with the chicken shouting various insults at the adventurer during it. The adventurer ultimately proves victorious however, and they are able to take the egg and free Sir Amik from the Culinaromancer's control. A Fowl Easter In the 2012 Easter Event, he competes with the Chocatrice to see who can destroy the most Easter eggs. he claims to be filling in for the Easter Bunny after he fell into a volcano, although the Chocatrice claims that the Easter Bunny fell down White Wolf Mountain. If players collect 3 Evil drumsticks for him, he will reward them with an Egg on face mask. If you asked the Evil Chicken who had the leading of the competition and his team had less eggs found than the chocatrices team your character would answer "Awww...". If he is winning, then he will say "We are in the lead, comrade. Nothing can stop us." In combat The Evil Chicken serves as the boss of the Freeing Sir Amik Varze section of Recipe for Disaster, as players have to kill him for his egg. During the quest, he found in his nest in the northern section of the lair, in an area safe from the black dragons that protect him. Like all chickens, he counts for Bird slayer assignments. The Evil Chicken is a fairly tough foe to defeat, having a combat level of 110, and attacking with fairly powerful magical attacks. Unlike other enemies, his life points can vary, being either 4125 or 8250, seemingly based on your combat level. During the fight, he shouts various phrases at you, although these seem to have no actual effect on the fight. Using Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic may be advisable, as they will negate half of the damage his magic attacks deal, leading to an easier fight. Although he can not be found in his lair after the quest, he can be fought again in the Dominion Tower with the exact same abilities, provided that you meet the tower's requirements. As a Random Event Before the update which altered random events on 25 February 2009, the Evil Chicken used to appear before a player at random times, no matter where they were, even under water (in which case he would appear wearing a diving helmet). He immediately began attacking them, using a magic based attack which was low-hitting but extremely accurate and rapid. This made him very dangerous for players who were low on life points or inattentive. Players were forced to either fight and kill the chicken or run away from it. The Evil Chicken could not be attacked by anyone besides the player to whom he appeared. If the player took too long to kill him, or if they were in range but not attackable (such as if they were in a different room), the Evil Chicken would get bored and leave. The chicken could not move from the spot in which he appeared, so if a player stepped on top of him, instead of moving to the side as other monsters would, he would shout "Get off of me!" and use a special attack which would push the player aside. The Evil Chicken's combat stats varied depending on the player's combat level. There was also a discrepancy between the max hit as reported by Monster Examine and the actual max hit. The reason for this is unknown, and it was never fixed. Phrases When players fight the Evil Chicken, he yells the following phrases while attacking: *"Bwuk" *"Bwuk bwuk bwuk" *"How dare you invade my lair?" *"Flee from me, name!" *"Begone, name!" *"Bwaaaauuuuk bwuk bwuk" *"MUAHAHAHAHAAA!" When he appeared underwater as a Random Event, the phrases were different: *"Swim faster, name" *"Bwaaaauuuuk glub glub" *"Even here you cannot escape me, name" *"My fury is deeper than the oceans!" *"Glub" Drops Universal drops Trivia card]] *Evil Bob suggests that there is an Evil Chicken counterpart in ScapeRune named "Cheery Old Chicken". *It is possible to make a familiar attack the Evil Chicken. When killed in this manner, he has 10 life points and drops nothing. *If you tried to attack the Evil Chicken as it attacked another player, you would get the message "Don't worry, he's not after you" in the chat box. *If you used a Chocotreat on the Evil chicken during the 2012 Easter Event, he will mention that chocolate may well be his weakness but then swiftly denies it. *In the Dominion Tower, the Evil Chicken is referred to as a female, despite being referred to as to a male in all other areas of the game. In addition to this, despite being male, he lays eggs. *According to his Top Trumps card, he is 36 years old and 0.5m tall. References fi:Evil Chicken nl:Evil Chicken Category:Birds Category:2012 Easter event